Tian Kui
Tian Kui '''was the Great God of the Fighting Affiliation who was loyal only to Tian's rule. He was also the mentor of Shi Xing, Tian's son, but was ultimately surpassed and killed by Shi Xing. Appearance Tian Kui is distinguished by his dark red skin, tall stature, and muscular frame. He also has a third eye in the center of his forehead, but this is often concealed by his hat. His only attire consists of a knee-length brown skirt secured with a white sash, fabrics wrapped around his forearms and fists, and a large straw hat which conceals his facial features. Around his neck he wears a large, bronze, beaded necklace. Personality Tian Kui appears quiet, stoic and serious in nature. He is utterly devoted to his service to the gods, specifically Tian, and ruthless in crushing those who stand against them. This was demonstrated in his confrontation with Fu Yi, his former teacher turned leader of the Fallen ones, when he tore him in two and plucked out his eyes at the order of high priest Xin Yue Kui . In fact, Sage King Bai Lian referred to Tian Kui as nothing but a brute ''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 45, page 18. Despite his ruthlessness, Tian Kui is not entirely devoid of emotions and seemingly disapproves of any unnecessary violence or cruelty. He knew the cruelty of the Mark of Death and instead of letting Ming Yue, Shi Xing's wife, experience it, he was forced to kill her in order to spare her. Tian Kui rarely ever smiles or expresses his emotions verbally, except when he is angry. Despite his father-son relationship with Shi Xing and when he received kind words from Ming Yue, he only kept his somber attitude even though he felt some emotions. He also respected Ming Yue because she seemed compassionate enough to understand Tian Kui and his responsibility to the Gods even when he had to take out actions that he was not always fully behind. Abilities Tian Kui was called the greatest warrior of the gods. He was so powerful that he served as the only bodyguard of Xin Yue Kui because only him was necessary for that because of his power. He was the god that weakened Zi Shou and Zi Yu's father's resolve towards rebelling against the gods, showing him the futility of his actions after slaughtering more than a hundred of his warriors ''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 2, page 4. Due to his strength, he is infamous among the Fallen Ones and even among the Sage Kings, who are the most powerful gods, thus his defeat was a great loss to the gods . Shen Yen noted that it was a great loss to the gods when they lost the red warrior to his former student. '''Endurance: '''Tian Kui is shown to have a large amount of endurance. During the second raid on the Fallen Ones, he beat all the powerful warriors of the camp, including Kong Que without a hint of fatigue. He was capable of fighting Shi Xing in a prolonged battle after the previous affair and was capable of fighting with injuries, without being tired until he was defeated by Shi Xing. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Despite his big, muscular structure, Tian Kui showed he was capable of keeping up with Shi Xing's aggressive speed, despite the latter's fusion with the Immortal Phoenix, when he intercepted Shi Xing's attack on Xin Yue Kui. He is also capable of flying across a large distance containing several large hills in a short matter of time ''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 41. Using his Divine Skill, the speed of his punches are increased to their highest, so much so he is capable of performing hundreds of afterimages. '''Enhanced Durability: '''When he fought against three experienced warriors of the Fallen Ones, Tian Kui was not scathed by their attacks, despite the fact that they used their respective Divine Powers (one being the same Divine Power Tian Kui has), but looked unbothered by it. It took attacks from powerful warriors backed by the Immortal Phoenix to damage him, and even then, it was a difficult accomplishment. He withstood the shockwave of the Phoenix when he fought Zi Shou and even when the Phoenix's flames were hotter and stronger (bound to Shi Xing), Tia Kui was resilient enough to come out from Shi Xing's Burning Earth Blazing Wings with few burns, if any. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Tian Kui's strength is quite immense that when he walks, the ground below his feet are destroyed, without any use of his Divine Power. With one punch, he is capable of tearing through a large horse and sending powerful combatants such as Zi Shou and Shi Xing flying over a large distance. He is also capable of breaking the bones of experienced gods with a single punch. When using his Divine Power, his strength is further boosted. Divine Power: Indestructible Using this Divine Power, Tian Kui's endurance, strength and speed are increased to a whole new level in comparison to his normal abilities. When he releases this power, he can cause a burst of energy which sends his opponents flying away. '''Crushing Mountain: '''This technique is used in conjunction with Tian Kui's arm, increasing his strength and the damage he is capable of causing. He used this technique against Zi Shou in their first encounter, and was capable of pinning Zi Shou down, before he used the power of the Immortal Phoenix. '''Indestructible Dominion: Unlike Crushing Mountain which increases his power on his arms, this technique does the same all over his body, including his legs. He was capable of piercing completely through the likes of Shi Xing, halting the latter's rushing hits. Divine Skill: Heavenly Star Crushing Mountain: The pinnacle of his power, Tian Kui sends a flurry of quick and powerful fists that can not only break the bones of another Great God but also extinguish the flames of the Immortal Phoenix. The fists move with blinding speed that it seems like a sea of endless waves of fists Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 44, pages 24-25. Plot Past In the past, Tian Kui was a student of the great god Fu Yi, grandfather of Wu Geng. Sometime later, Tian Kui became the teacher (which is a rarity for him) of a young, bright Shi Xing and was given charge to train him without bias for who Shi Xing's father was. During their practice session, Shi Xing tried to summon his divine power but succeeded only momentarily then wondering why. Tian Kui tells him he did not master his powers and begins to explain that he needs to be stronger so Tian, Xing's father, can come to visit him. He then shows him the intricacies of both the divine power and divine skill, explaining that he needs to learn how to combine both to be an effective fighter. During Shi Xing's reign as Castellan of the Borderlands, Shen Yen sent Tian Kui and Xin Yue Kui to destroy the land and punish Shi Xing for allowing humans to be equal to gods. Because Tian Kui previously met Ming Yue, who showed her appreciation for Tian Kui and said he was a kind individual, he decided to behead her—and allow her to die in peace—instead of placing her under the dreaded Mark of Death that was placed on Shi Xing. For slaying her, Shi Xing came to greatly resent his former teacher once he recovered his memories of the event. At an unknown time in the past, Tian Kui slaughtered more than a hundred warriors of Zi Yu and Zi Shou's father's army, causing their father to become fearful of the gods. '''Season 1' Tian Kui is first introduced when he does battle with Zi Shou outside of the gates of Zhao Ge. He confronts Zi Shou and soundly punches him. Knowing that Shou is not defeated, he is joined by Tian's Dragon and the Gods of the other 5 Affiliations. He warns Tai Ji to not get too brazen and kill humans needlessly, as Tian is watching. He senses a strange aura from Shou when he hacks Gui Mu's arm off, noticing that his former punch had no effect. After Shou activates his divine power, Tian Kui battles him alongside the other Gods but is unsuccessful. Season 2 Years later, he accompanies Xin Yue Kui to the hidden camp of the fallen ones, where he splits his former teacher Fu Yi in two and, at the request of Fu Yi's daughter, the high priestess, extracts his eyes, handing them over to her so that she can regain her seers vision. He is then confronted by the Fallen Ones and begins to fight against them and Kong Que, effortlessly triumphing over them before the arrival of an enraged and vengeful Shi Xing. As Shi Xing targets the high prophetess, Tian Kui decides he's too dangerous for her to handle and steps in, colliding with Shi Xing and sending him into far away mountains and giving chase. When he arrives at their point of battle, he scolds Shi Xing for caring too much about humans, which only angers the latter resulting to both parties agreeing to a battle to the death. Distracted by the arrival of NiTian ErXing and the Phantom Warriors, Tian Kui is heavily ambushed by Xing, who goes on a fiery flurry of attacks until the red warrior had enough, impaling his former student with his arm. Seeing how powerful his former teacher was, Shi Xing opted for a suicidal attack, planning to take Kui's arm along, using his Divine Power: Primordial Strength. Due to Tian Kui's toughness, the plan failed and Shi Xing found himself on the end of Tian Kui's Indestructible Dominion as well as his Heavenly Star Crushing Mountain, which almost put the former Great God down. When Tian Kui was about to leave to help Yue Kui, thinking it was over, Shi Xing returns and by burning his life force all the more, he becomes more powerful and uses his strongest attack. Tian Kui, noting he has nothing to teach the young god anymore, prepares for a final clash. Using his divine skill against Shi Xing's divine power, Tian Kui loses the exchange and is burned to death, saying that he wished he was more like Shi Xing, having thought about the day gods and humans coexist.Category:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Gods ReferencesCategory:Great Gods Category:Deceased